Pet habitats in a residential setting are very popular. The habitats are used to house many small pet animals such as birds, gerbils, hamsters, turtles and reptiles. The habitats or as more commonly called, cages are sometimes constructed to accommodate the animal in as natural a setting as possible.
Bird cages in particular are very prevalent. They have been used in a residential setting for many years. The cages have typically been used to house certain birds because of their beauty or because of their pleasant song and chirping sound. While it is necessary that the cages contain the birds, it is very desirable they allow a viewing of the birds in the best possible manner.
Although the keeping of birds in cages has been done for many years and by many people, the cages commercially available have changed very little over the years. They all have a flat base and a set of closely spaced wires or the equivalent which extend upwardly from the base to form an enclosure. Different enclosure shapes and varying wire configurations have been commercialized. However, the basic bird cage design which is currently available is remarkably similar to that available hundreds of years ago.
A rather basic drawback to the known bird cage design is that the interior of the cage must be viewed through the rather narrow openings between sets of wires. A full unobstructed viewing of the bird inside the cage is never available. In effect, the full beauty of the caged bird simply cannot be enjoyed. While a cage with glass walls would seemingly be ideal, it soon becomes readily apparent that such a cage is not practical. One reason is because the glass becomes dirty. Cleaning inside the cage by normal methods is hampered by the bird's presence and by the need to reach into a small enclosure to do the necessary hand cleaning manipulations. Any enhanced viewing of the cage's interior is more than offset by the constant and arduous task of cleaning to retain the enhanced viewing.
Another drawback shared by known bird cages is the unsightliness of bird droppings on the cage floor and the unpleasant task of having to periodically clean the floor. Old newspapers or some other paper is often used to line the floor. This makes the task of cleaning easier, but does not eliminate the sight of the bird droppings. Still other secondary features of bird cages such as feeding and water containers, perches, and hanging means are design areas where improvement is desired.
It is apparent to many pet owners and particularly pet bird owners that an improved habitat is needed. The conventional pet habitats are very functional, but suffer many disadvantages that should be improved. Particularly needed is a bird cage which offers an unobstructed viewing benefit of the interior of the cage. Ease of retaining that clear unobstructed viewing is also needed. In accord with a long felt need, there has been developed a pet habitat wherein unobstructed viewing and ease of cleaning are designed into the habitat at a reasonable cost.